


come and rest your bones with me

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Mikiya has never felt more at ease.





	

> **11\. I Answered quickly: “I’m safe with you, I know.”**

“You sure are relaxed, aren’t you?”

Sprawled across Shiki’s bed with his back facing her and his head snuggled comfortably into the pillow, Mikiya certainly feels it. When he’d jokingly insisted on staying the night at her place, he didn’t think she’d actually accept. But to his quiet surprise, she simply scooted closer to the wall, and now for the first time ever, he was lying next to her in her bed.

He smiles easily, remaining on his side. “Is there any reason I shouldn’t be?”

“Maybe,” she says, voice low and flat, and he knows she’s not joking.

Shiki still doesn’t remember what happened that fateful night. He’s sure. But even if she doesn’t, he wonders if maybe there’s some deep, secret part of her heart that still knows. That remembers how she tried to make good on her promise that she killed what opened her heart.

He wonders if she thinks she would try again.

“Well, it’s hard not to be relaxed,” he laughs, his back still facing Shiki. He thinks of her, curled on her side and facing him, with her knife still tucked into her obi behind her own back. Mikiya only smiles wider, more content, settling deeper into the pillow. “I think I’ll sleep well tonight.”

Behind him, Shiki doesn’t move or say a word. But he hears her let out a breath, soft and quiet, and knows she’ll sleep easy.

“Good night, Shiki. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
